Angie's Limericks aus dem Kerker Part I
by Angie Snape D
Summary: Severus Snape in allen Lebenslagen ... Eine lose Sammlung von Limericks ... mit Pointe ... SS.HG.LM
1. Auf geht's

_Es ist doch immer wieder ein Glück, wenn man für seine Taten, ich will es hier ja nicht Untaten nennen, jemanden findet, der an allem Schuld ist._

_Deshalb habe ich meinen ersten Limerick CallistaEvans gewidmet, die mich mit ihren Versen dermaßen angesteckt hat, dass ich beinahe unentwegt Reime im Kopf habe und euch nun in regelmäßigen Abständen die Ergebnisse präsentieren möchte._

_Für diese Schuldzuweisung einen dicken Knuddler, liebe Callie!_

* * *

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Oh Callie, was soll ich nur machen?

Musst ständig mich krümmen vor Lachen!

Du hast es geschafft,

hab mich aufgerafft

und lass es jetzt selber mal krachen!

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	2. Weiter geht's!

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Der Anfang ist schon mal gemacht.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch gelacht.

Dann schreibt mir im nu

ein kleines Review

und dann geht es weiter mit Macht.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	3. Ursache und Wirkung

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

„Oh, Sev'rus, was machst du denn bloß?

Wieso ist der plötzlich so groß?"

„Ich kann es nicht sagen,

wollt selber dich fragen.

Ist doch zu viel Hefe im Kloß?"

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	4. Gesucht und gefunden

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

„Oh Sev'rus, was hab ich für'n Glück,

denn immer, wenn ich mich tief bück,

dann finde ich eine

Erdbeere, ganz kleine,

die ich mir dann schnell mal abpflück."

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	5. Wenn die Hitze unerträglich wird

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

„Hermine, es ist schrecklich heiß."

„Ach, Sev'rus, dann hol dir ein Eis.

Doch iss nicht zu viel,

sonst wird's dir zu kühl,

ein Schnupfen, das wär' dann der Preis."

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	6. Des Einen Freud'

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Das Bad in der Wanne war toll,

und Severus fühlte sich wohl.

Hermine war sauer,

das Wasser, wie Schauer,

den Beckenrand schon überquoll.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	7. Unersättlich

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Als Severus kam in ihr Bett,

war Hermine gar nicht mehr nett.

Er wollte sie küssen,

er konnt' es nicht wissen,

das Essen war einfach zu fett.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	8. Was nun?

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Den Zauberstab in seiner Hand,

starrt Severus auf eine Wand.

„Wo ist er denn nur,

hier war doch der Flur,

durch den ich zu Hermine fand."

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	9. In Eile

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

„Ach, Severus, lass es jetzt sein.

Nimm andere, die sind ganz rein."

„Lass mich doch in Ruhe,

will nur schnell die Schuhe

von dieser Tretmine befrei'n."

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	10. Weihnachten auf Hogwarts

_Dieses war mein Beitrag für den Advents-Kalender 2007 der Schreiberlinge_

_Ich wünsche Euch allen eine wunderschöne Weihnacht und ein paar besinnliche Tage._

_Eure Angie_

**Weihnachten auf Hogwarts**

Es duftet nach Kerzen und Punsch  
doch Severus zog nur ne Flunsch.  
Er war ganz allein,  
wie sollt's anders sein.  
Es war aber nun mal sein Wunsch.

Ganz traurig wollt' er dann zu Bett  
und dachte: ‚Es wäre doch nett...  
Was war ich doch stur,  
ich hätte doch nur...  
Ach Mist nun, es ist doch zu spät.'

Doch plötzlich da hörte er Schritte.  
Sie kamen herein ohne Bitte.  
Es ging alles schnell,  
es war'd plötzlich hell  
„Komm, Severus, in unsere Mitte."

Ein Lächeln huscht' auf sein Gesicht,  
Nein! Wehren würd' er sich nun nicht.  
Sie hab'n es gespürt,  
er war so gerührt.  
„Mein schönstes Geschenk", sprach er schlicht.

Sie tanzten bis zum Morgen rein.  
Es floss so manche Flasche Wein.  
Nun war alles gut,  
es machte ihm Mut.  
Blieb er doch nun nie mehr allein.

**Ende**


	11. Die Frage aller Fragen

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Silvester Sev endlich nun traut sich

zu fragen Hermine: „Willst du mich?"

Sie strahlt und haucht dann ein

„Ja, ich will gern dein sein.

Du machst mich so unendlich glücklich."

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	12. Ein Blick in den Spiegel

_Diesen Limerick widme ich Kira Gmork._

_Danke für all die schönen Geschichten, hier und dort. :D_

_kräftig knuddelt_

* * *

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Der Luc ruft ganz entsetzt: "Oh, weh!

Wenn ich mich in 'nem Spiegel seh:

perfekte Haare, auch

ein durchtrainierter Bauch...

doch mehr als einen krummen Zeh."

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	13. Geisterstunde

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Auch Geister sind manchmal in Not,

obwohl sie schon lange sind tot.

Nick braucht keine Rüstung,

blickt nur auf die Brüstung

der Dame und wird nicht mal rot.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	14. Zu viel

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Wenn Severus am Kamin Wein trinkt,

er später nur noch mit dem Stab winkt.

Er packt nicht mehr das

Einschenken ins Glas

und niemand ist da, der Nachschub bringt.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	15. Winter auf Hogwarts

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Über Hogwarts fällt Schnee, hüllt es ein

in reines Weiß, wie Zucker so fein.

Am Kamin ist es warm,

sitzt Hermine im Arm

von Sev'rus, kuschelt sich bei ihm rein.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	16. Zwecklos

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

„Ach, Severus, was wartest du noch,

kriegst eh heute keinen mehr hoch.

Er ist schon zu schwach,

lässt gleich gänzlich nach.

Ein Drachen braucht Wind, weißt du doch."

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	17. Unbeliebt ungeliebt

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Andauernd muss der mit mir motzen,

dabei bin ich ständig am Klotzen.

Kämpf wie ein Berserker

da unten im Kerker.

Nein, Tränkebrau'n find ich zum K...

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	18. Ostern im Kerker

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Zum Osterfest sich Severus dachte:

„Wie wär's, wenn ich Eierlikör machte?"

Zucker, Schnaps, ein Ei...

das ging eins... zwei... drei.

Nach dem Kosten er dann nur noch lachte.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	19. So Vergesslich?

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

„Severus, du weißt doch genau,

bist sonst immer weise und schlau.

Will weder Saft noch Tee

oder schwarzen Kaffee.

Ich mag doch nur trinken Kakao."

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -


	20. HappyEnd

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

Sie kannten sich schon viele Jährchen.

Doch jetzt erst ist's ein schönes Märchen.

Sev' hat sie gefragt.

Sie hat _ja_ gesagt.

Nun sind sie bald ein Hochzeitspärchen.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

* * *

_Mit diesem Kapitel 20 werde ich meine Limericks aus dem Kerker beenden._

_Nein, keine Angst, es geht hemmungslos in dieser Form weiter... nur in einer neuen Story... mit Kapitel 1 in Part II, welches bereits online ist._

_Ich hoffe, wie sehen uns dort wieder._

_Liebe Grüße und ganz lieben Dank für Eure Treue und wohltuenden Reviews_

_Eure Angie_


End file.
